A Celestial Mistake
by neverendingpast
Summary: This was me in a bad mood writing about what I wish would happen to me. Orailya somehow fit the character better than Valerie. It's sort of angsty and it has a lemon.


Tears glistened on her cheeks, flowing from her eyes as her dreams were flowing away from her as if on a breeze. She would be stuck here, forever, with no way to change her melancholy life, and no way to find the life that she desired to live.

It had started when she was very young. She had never had any friends, and so instead she lost herself in books. As she grew older, the books that she chose to read were only on the outskirts of what was reality. Fantasy books that were written so that you could believe that they were a history. Japanese comic books that were written about the past, and a girl from the future who could get there. Orailya began to wish that she could find some portal to take her to these other worlds, some way to lose her boring life here and exist in a better dimension.

Her search became desperate as her life deteriorated in front of her: she came to the realization that she had never truly loved someone, she decided that love did not exist, her ex-boyfriend hated her, and, day by day, her family fell apart a little more. First she would start a fight...then it would end in a yelling match. As she got more and more frustrated, the next fight would end in her throwing something, and the next, punching walls. Her parents hated each other, and at the smallest sense of tension in the house, Orailya got up and left.

She walked down the street on one such occasion, heedless of the fact that it was cold and she was not clothed for the weather, heedless of the dark, and heedless (mostly, anyway) of the sounds from the bushes on the sides of the road. Stopping at a bridge, she began to sing a song from one of her favorite anime shows, and then stopped, realizing that no mystical power could grant her wish. The sounds from the bushes began to discomfort her, though, as she knew that coyotes lived in the area, so she walked back home.

Moths flitted around her as she sat on the front steps, freezing and alone. She realized that there was no way for her to enter the worlds in which she wanted to live, and was deeply depressed by it. And then a voice came from inside her head, a voice that she knew to be InuYasha's, a character from her favorite manga. 

"Kagome...come with us...come here..."

She dropped her head lower, knowing that it was only her broken spirit trying to console her. 

"Kagome...come back to me...I've missed you..."

She opened her eyes. It couldn't be real, she was sitting here on the steps. It was just her mind playing tricks on her.

Then her vision began to blur and she could see InuYasha right in front of her.

"Kagome, I'm serious. I want you back." 

And with that, Orailya's world transformed. No more was she surrounded by houses and streets, she was sitting on the forest floor, surrounded by beautiful, tall trees. She looked up at InuYasha.

"Thanks, Kagome. I was getting kind of annoyed when you didn't come back to me."

Orailya blinked. "I-InuYasha," she said, not believing that she was talking to him, "I- I'm not...Kagome...and I've never been here before."

He smiled. "I know you're not Kagome back there. But here, you are, you are my Kagome-chan." He reached out a hand to pull her up, and she walked with him in the moonlight that was streaming through the trees. 

"InuYasha, how did I get..."

"I don't know...the same way you always do, I guess."

"Which is?" She was thoroughly confused.

"How should I know? You're the one who comes here!"

"I just..." she paused.

"I love you, Kagome," he said, and he closed his eyes and captured her lips with his.

Orailya rejoiced in the kiss, losing herself in it. She really _was_ Kagome, he _was_ InuYasha, and she was really in feudal Japan with him. She resolved never to go back to reality if she could stay here.

_But Orailya...this means giving up your family..._

I don't care. I'm sick of them anyway.

_And your friends..._

What friends? I don't even have any friends, and plus all of my guy friends just want to go out with me. It's useless back there.

_But this isn't real..._

It is real to me. My body can stay in a coma for all I care. I just want to be here with InuYasha-sama.

She shut her inner voice up quite quickly and went back to kissing InuYasha. She felt his hands wrap around her back, and begin trying to lift up her shirt. Guiding his hands underneath her shirt, she showed him that she was wearing no bra. He began caressing the sweet flesh of her breasts, and teasing at her nipples, which were quickly becoming hard at his touch. 

Her hand found its way to the crotch of his pants, and she could feel that he was already hard. He groaned when she untied his pants and slipped her hand inside his undergarments to caress his smooth penis with her slightly chilly hand.

"Oh, Kagome," he moaned into her mouth. His tongue darted between her lips to dance with hers in a fiery, passionate kiss that left them both quite breathless. He quickly took off his shirts and then his undergarments, as Kagome stripped herself of her black sweatshirt, black tank top, green skirt, and white panties. InuYasha laid down his fire rat cloak for them to lay on, and she immediately lay on her back with her legs wide open. She could feel how wet she was, and she ached with her desire to be filled with his flesh.

He instantly forced himself into her, not stopping to be gentle to her virginity, he just pounded into her with a rhythm that she met, bringing her hips up to meet his thrusting motions. He caught her mouth in a hard kiss, and she felt his penis pulsing inside her, ready to come and release his seed within her. She could feel her sensations building, focusing in at her clitoris, and she moaned as she convulsed around his penis, which was pumping its contents into her as she came.

"InuYasha!"

"Kagome!"

They both screamed each others' names as they came, and then InuYasha gave her a sharp little bite on the shoulder and rolled off of her.

_This feels too real...it can't be inside my mind..._She pinched herself. _OW! Okay, I felt that. How did I get here, though? Simply by the fact that I wished it...that I became so jaded with real life that I wanted to come here? That can't be right..._

It's because you're meant to be Kagome, came an old, wise voice from inside her head. _You have been dreaming of this, ne, Orailya-chan?_

_I-yes, Kami-sama._

_You have not been dreaming. You have been coming here._

Wait...so I vanish from real life and come here?

This is still real life, child. You are just in the past. And yes, you do vanish completely from there.

I can't be in the past! Demons didn't exist!

They did, and they still do in the future, Kagome. You know that you have sensed them...you just didn't know what exactly they were.

No! Rumiko Takahashi made this whole thing up!

On the contrary. She wrote a history, not a story. Takahashi-san wrote down a legend, that she never imagined was real. She wrote what happened between InuYasha and a reincarnated miko girl. Knowing her name from the legend, she called the girl Kagome. That is your rightful name. 

No! My name is Orailya, not Kagome! As much as I'd like to be her-

ORAILYA. Listen to me. That is who you have been in your dreams, ne? That is who you are. Your soul is that of Kagome, who stayed with InuYasha in the past eventually. You are Kagome, but due to a slight...mix-up...with your soul, you were not born in Japan as was intended. So we had to improvise in getting you here. 

"Kagome?" said InuYasha softly.

"I...I'm really here...aren't I..." she whispered.

"Yes, you are, my love."

_One last thing, Kami-sama...how do I get back..._

You do not, Kagome. You must stay in the past. That is what you wished for, you hated your life, and you wanted this. So you are here forever.

As much as Orailya/Kagome hated her parents, she did not want them to worry about her.

_Kami-sama...is there any way that you could let my parents know that I'm alright?_

I will visit them in dreams and make sure that they believe it. If they choose to tell anyone else, that is their own decision. I can only do so much for you, Kagome.

Arigato gozimasu, Kami-sama.

She sighed and wrapped her arms around InuYasha. 

_Finally, my one real wish has come true._

A/N: If only it could really happen. *sigh* Well, I know it's a quick and painFUL fic, but it's what I was feeling at the time. The beginning of it is actually autobiographical nonfiction, up until where InuYasha-sama begins speaking. The outfit that she wears is mine. I just needed a name that would fit that angsty, depressed side of me...so Orailya came to me. R/R and tell me what you think.


End file.
